The present invention relates to a resin composition, and more particularly to a soft resin composition useful for improving the impact resistance of thermoplastic resins, especially thermoplastic resins having ester bonds, carbonate bonds or amido bonds in the molecule.
An improvement in the impact resistance of molded articles of thermoplastic resins has been made generally by blending thermoplastic resins with elastomers. To high performance thermoplastic resins called engineering plastics, this method of blending elastomers has been also applied for the purpose of improving the impact resistance, for instance, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku No. 58-47419 and No. 59-28223. However, no theory about what elastomers are effective for improving the impact resistance has been established. Also, there are cases where if high performance engineering plastics are blended with elastomers having a relatively low elasticity, the impact resistance is improved, but excellent other properties of engineering plastics such as mechanical strength, heat resistance and chemical properties are impaired. Accordingly, it is the present state that experiments must be repeated by combining the objective engineering plastics with various kinds of elastomeric materials in order to look for the suitable elastomeric materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modifier capable of improving the impact resistance of thermoplastic resins, particularly high performance thermoplastic resins called engineering plastics, without impairing excellent properties that the resins possess such as mechanical strength, heat resistance and chemical properties.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.